King Roland II's First Wife
by princesspeach102
Summary: Before King Roland II married Miranda he was married to another woman named Lorelei who was his first wife, the queen of Enchancia and the mother of Amber and James. This is the story of how they first met, became a family, the rulers of Enchancia and what became of Lorelei. All characters belong to Sofia The First. No copyrights intended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Meeting Lorelei

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Enchancia live the royal family. There was King Roland the first, his wife who was the Queen and their children Matilda who is the oldest and was next in line for the throne and their younger son Roland the second. One day Roland and his wife called his two children to the throne room because they wanted to speak to them. "Is everything alright mom and dad? Baileywick said you needed to see us right away" said Matilda. "Yes everything is fine dear. We just wanted to let you children know that we're holding a royal ball in honor of our wedding anniversary next week and who knows maybe the two of you might somebody special" said their father. "Well I don't know about my baby brother here but I'm in no rush to get married" Matilda told her father. "Will you please stop calling me baby brother? Just because I'm your younger brother doesn't mean I'm a baby" Roland told his sister as the two of them began to argue. "That's enough you two. The both of you have grown up and you still bicker like children so stop this at once!" their mother ordered which they obeyed.

After Roland and Matilda stopped fighting their father continue speaking, "Matilda someday I do hope you find somebody that is worthy of you because you're the….." before Roland the first could finish what he was saying he started to cough a bit. Roland's children and his wife become concern for him. "Father are you feeling alright?" asked Roland the second. "I'm fine junior. I just need to relax and take it easy. I'm not as young as I used to be" Roland the first pointed out. "But don't worry about me right now we shall begin preparing for the ball. We've invited many people from different kingdoms and as always I know the two of you will represent the kingdom of Enchancia and welcome our guest with the respect they deserve."

Princess Matilda and Prince Roland the second promised their father to do as he wished as they left to do other things. Later on while Matilda was in the royal library reading her adventure books her brother Roland came in the library. "Matilda can we talk for a moment?" Roland requested. "Sure what's on your mind little baby brother?" asked Matilda. "I'm worried about father. This isn't the first time he has cough like that in front of us. What if he is really sick?" said Roland with a worried tone in his voice. "I understand how you feel Roland. I'm worried about dad as well. However our father told us he is fine and we're just going to have to take his word for it for now. Hopefully that cough is just from a cold and not anything else" Matilda pointed out. Roland and Matilda hoped for the best and as the days went by the whole castle prepared for the king and queen's anniversary ball.

The castle's ballroom was decorated so beautifully and there was even a painting of the king and queen from the day they were married displayed. Soon the guest started coming to the castle and as always whenever there was an event or an important royal meeting with other rulers from the other kingdoms they were greeted by Matilda and Roland. Matilda had forgotten how to greet the king of Freezenburg and Roland noticed it as well. "I got your back Matilda" said Roland as he stepped up and greeted King Henrik. "Thanks Roland. I'm not very good at remembering how to greet all the different kings and queens from the other kingdoms like you" Matilda pointed out. "You're welcome and don't beat yourself so hard about it. It was just something I remembered back from our days at Royal Prep" Roland told his sister. "Who can forget Royal Prep especially our classes. You got one of the highest grades from the class we took of how to greet royal guest" Matilda recalled.

Roland knew his sister was right and helped her out greeting the rest of the guest. After everyone arrived the king and queen's wedding anniversary began. Beautiful music filled the ballroom and everyone was dancing except for Prince Roland who was more interested in getting some jiggly wiggly pudding his favorite dessert. While Roland was eating a young lady approaches him and said, "Hi there is that wiggly jiggly pudding you got in your hand?" Roland looked at the woman who was talking to him and didn't know what to say because he thought she was beautiful. "Yes it is wiggly jiggly pudding. It's my favorite dessert. I'm prince Roland the second nice to meet you" Roland said as he greeted the girl who approached him. "Nice to meet you prince Roland. I'm princess Lorelei from a kingdom nobody knows much about. Wiggly jiggly pudding is my favorite dessert as well and I can tell you really like it since you have a pudding mustache" Lorelei giggled as she handed Roland her tiny mirror for Roland to see his face.

Roland became a bit embarrassed that somebody he just met pointed out that he had a pudding mustache. Roland started to look for a napkin to wipe his face with when Lorelei said, "Here use my handkerchief." Roland took the handkerchief from Lorelei and wiped his face. "Thank you Lorelei here you can have your handkerchief back" Roland said as he was about to return it. "No that's ok you can keep it. I have more so no worries" Lorelei said and just as she was about to walk away Roland said, "Wait don't go. Would you like to dance with me?" requested Roland. "That sounds delightful so yes I will dance with you" replied Lorelei. Roland took Lorelei by the hand and they went on the dance floor. While they were dancing all of the other guests saw prince Roland and princess Lorelei dancing together including King Roland the first and the queen. "Everyone is staring at us" Lorelei pointed out. "Let them stare because I'm rather enjoying dancing with you," exclaimed making Lorelei smile. As the two continued dancing together they kept looking into each other's eyes and smiling at one another.

After Prince Roland and Princess Lorelei were done dancing King Roland went up to his son and said, "Your mother and I saw you on the dance floor. I must say you're a terrific dancer and who is lovely young lady who is your dance partner?" "I'm princess Lorelei it is an honor to be here in your home and your beautiful kingdom your majesty" Lorelei said as she introduced herself. "The pleasure is all mine and thank you for coming. Why don't I introduce you to my wife and my daughter?" said King Roland the first as he escorted Lorelei to meet them. "So Lorelei I was wondering can I see you again? I find your company very delightful and maybe you can join me for dinner please?" Prince Roland requested. "I would be honored to see you again Prince Roland. I'll be in Enchancia for a couple of weeks to check out your kingdom since my kingdom is considering doing a trade agreement with your kingdom" replied Lorelei.

Roland had the biggest smile on his face because he was happy to hear that Lorelei was staying in Enchancia for a while. Lorelei was happy too because she has begun to really like Prince Roland very much and hoped that Roland felt the same way about her.

Author's Note: For such a long time I've always wondered how did Roland meet his first wife, the mother of Amber and James and the former queen of Enchancia? Even though on the last episode of Sofia The First it mentions not only the name of Roland's first wife and what became of her the show never spoke of how they first met. That is when I decided why not make up my own story about King Roland the second and his first wife Queen Lorelei. I've also decided to include the rest of Roland's family including his father Roland the first. If anyone of you are more or less familiar with Sofia The First and the characters on the show including what became of a couple of them who are mentioned but not seen please no spoilers. I plan on updating my story that I would like to call King Roland II first wife. Stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Roland Courts Lorelei and The King is sick

A few shorts days after the ball the king and queen of Enchancia met up with princess Lorelei to discuss some royal business. Roland and Matilda attended the royal meeting as well because as members of the royal family it was important for them to know anything important going on in their kingdom. Prince Roland has always had an interest in learning about important royal business. As for his older sister Matilda she did care but at the same time she thought a lot of the royal duties that were expected from her didn't interest her much but Matilda did her best to please her parents especially her father who always had expectations from his first born. "Are we ready to begin today's royal meeting?" Baileywick the castle steward asked everyone which they all replied yes.

As the king and queen were going over the trade agreement and other important royal business Prince Roland kept staring at Princess Lorelei who noticed right away that the prince of Enchancia was looking at her. Lorelei couldn't help but smile back at the prince. Princess Matilda noticed how her younger brother and Lorelei were looking at each other and figured out that Roland and Lorelei liked each other a lot. When the royal meeting ended King Roland said, "The trade agreements are ready for the both of us to sign Princess Lorelei." At first Lorelei didn't hear King Roland trying to get her attention until she realized the king and queen were staring at her. "My apologies your majesty I was just going over what we were discussing. I'm ready to sign the trade agreement" Lorelei pointed out as she picked up a pen and signed the trade agreement. After that everyone was dismissed and went about doing other things. Before Lorelei could leave Roland stopped her. "Wait Lorelei don't go yet. I was wondering if we could chat" Prince Roland requested.

Lorelei answered, "Sure Roland what would you like to chat about?" Roland wasn't sure how to get the right words out so he blurted out, "I would like to have a meal with you as we talked about the other night at my parent's wedding anniversary ball please." When Prince Roland realized what he just said he freaked out and wondered if Lorelei would turn him down. "Of course I'll have a meal with you. How about right now? I'm hungry and I heard that your chefs are excellent in their cooking skills" replied Lorelei who smiled at Roland and accepted his invitation to dine with him. "That's great, let's go to the kitchen to see what's cooking" Roland told Lorelei as he escorted her to the kitchen. Matilda saw everything and smiled to herself as she hoped that a spark could happen between Lorelei and her younger brother.

Roland and Lorelei went to the kitchen together as the chefs were making all kinds of delicious things to eat. The royal chefs allowed Roland and Lorelei to sample what they were making and they loved everything they tried. "I don't know which I like more this stew or the roasted meat" Lorelei exclaimed with a smile. "Same here everything is delicious" Roland agreed as the two of them left the kitchen and waited in the dining room to be served. While Roland and Lorelei were waiting Roland was trying to get out the right words to say to Lorelei. "Um you look very nice today. Of course you most likely look nice everyday even if you just rolled out of bed and if you woke up with bed head" Roland exclaimed and when he realized he said something he considered stupid Roland put his hand on his face in embarrassment.

Lorelei started laughing at what Roland said and told him, "thank you Roland. I never thought about how nice I look when I get out of bed and don't worry I'm not laughing at you. I know you were trying to say something nice about me and I appreciate. I think you look nice as well." Roland smiled at Lorelei as he thanked her not thinking of him as a complete and total idiot. When the food was served Roland and Lorelei began eating and they not only enjoyed their meals but each other's company as well. When they were done eating Roland noticed there was a bit of food on Lorelei's face. "You have something on your face" Roland pointed out. "Oh wow silly me and to think I forgot my little mirror today. Is there a mirror anywhere around where I can look to see where I can wipe my face?" Lorelei asked. "Here I'll get it for you" offered Roland as he got up, took out a handkerchief and cleaned Lorelei's face. Lorelei began to blush as Roland was cleaning her face. Lorelei thanked Roland for wiping away the food stain on her cheek as she noticed the handkerchief Roland was using. "It's the one you gave me when you pointed out I had a pudding mustache remember?" Roland asked. "Yes I remember. It's a good thing you have it on you otherwise how will you clean off your next pudding mustache" Lorelei joke making Roland laugh.

Lorelei and Roland continued to stare into each other's eyes and not say a word as Roland began turning red as well. "Lorelei I know that we haven't known each other for very long but I think you're an amazing person and if you don't mind if I may court you please?" Roland requested. Lorelei couldn't believe that Roland asked if he could court her. At first she didn't know what to say but after a short awkward moment of silent Lorelei smiled at Roland and said, "You want to know something I felt something when we first met and if you want to court me that fines. Who knows maybe it will lead to something. After all I do find you rather handsome. Since you wish to court me how about a tour of your beautiful kingdom?" Roland was very happy that Lorelei would allow him to court her and showed her around the kingdom of Enchancia. Roland told his parents and sister that he has started courting Princess Lorelei. "We're so happy for you son" said his mother. "Your mother is right we are happy for you. Who knows maybe this girl will become your future bride" his father pointed out. "Oh father it's way too soon to be talking about marriage. After all Lorelei and I just want to see where it goes" Prince Roland pointed out. "Roland is right dad. I'm just glad my brother here actually met a girl since I saw him and Princess Lorelei making goo goo eyes at each other at your wedding anniversary ball" Matilda pointed out slightly embarrassing her brother.

Roland courted Lorelei during her stay in Enchancia and when she had to return to her own kingdom the two of them wrote letters to each other quite often. Roland even visit Lorelei in her own kingdom when his family wanted to take a vacation. "Roland I'm so happy to see you" Lorelei exclaimed as she ran up to Roland and gave him a hug. "It's wonderful to see you again as well my dear" Roland said he kissed her hand. "You remember my family." Lorelei greeted Roland's family and welcomed them to her kingdom. She showed them around the kingdom which they all like. "Oh wow Lorelei these animals you have in the zoo are so exotic. Would you please tell me where they're from? I always love hearing about different things from different places" said Matilda. Lorelei was more than happy to inform Matilda about the different animals.

After a couple of weeks it was time for Roland and his family to return to Enchancia. "Until the next time we see each other again my dear" said Roland. "I enjoyed my time here and spending time with you." "I enjoyed your visit here as well. Your family is so nice and I have to say your sister is quite the adventurer. I liked listening to those stories of hers of some of the places she has visited" said Lorelei. "Also I miss you when we're apart. I'm going to have to pay a visit to Enchancia soon." Roland told Lorelei he looked forward to her next visit before boarding his family's ship the floating palace. As the floating palace set sail for Enchancia Roland looked out into the open sea and as the sea breeze blew through his hair all he could really think about is Lorelei. "I wonder if Lorelei likes having an ocean breeze blowing through her hair as much I do? Roland thought to himself.

Once the floating palace docked in Enchancia the royal carriage picked up the royal family and took them home. Roland went to his room and took out a small picture of Lorelei he looked at whenever he started to miss her. He did that for the next couple of days after he and his family returned home. One day Roland heard a knock on his door while he was in his room thinking about Lorelei. Roland went up to see who it was and Baileywick was outside his room. "Greetings Baileywick what I can do for you?" Roland said as he greeted the castle steward. "I came to let you know your parents have requested your presents in the loyal meeting hall. They need your help with some royal tasks since Matilda has just went off on another one of her adventures" said Baileywick. "That's my sister for you. Always going off on adventures more than she is home" Roland pointed out as he went with Baileywick to see his parents.

As soon as Roland entered the room he was greeted by his parents. "Mother father I'm here as requested. How can I help you with today's royal duties?" Roland said as he saw his parents. They told him of a ribbon cutting ceremony for the new library in the village. "We wanted both you and your sister there but Matilda isn't at the palace at the moment" his mother pointed out. "I would be honored to do it. I will represent the royal family today at the new library ceremony" said Roland. "I know you'll make us proud," said his father as Roland left for the ceremony. After Roland left his father King Roland the first said to his wife, "What are we going to do with Matilda. She is the eldest child and future queen of Enchancia and she isn't here to perform one of her royal duties. Sometimes I wonder if she cares about the kingdom as much as Roland junior" King Roland said to his wife. "Now dear don't say such things. Matilda does care about the kingdom. Remember I was just like her when I was younger and that was before we were married. Besides you and I both know her stories of where she has been always interest us" The queen pointed out. "True but still one day I hope to see my little girl settle down with somebody who makes her happy like how Princess Lorelei makes our son happy. I think she is the one for him" replied King Roland.

The queen agreed with her husband before they went to the ceremony as well. The king and queen were so proud of their son as he gave a great speech before cutting the ribbon to officially open the new library. Roland left with his parents as they told their son how proud they were of him. "Thank you mother and father. Also there is something I wish to say. Over the time that I've spent with Princess Lorelei I've come to realize I love her and I'm considering asking for her hand in marriage if she will have me and if I have your blessings" Roland told his parents who were more than happy to hear. "We're happy to hear that son and of course you have our blessings. The next time Princess Lorelei comes to Enchancia go ahead and ask for her hand. We could tell you are deeply fond of her" said King Roland when all of a sudden the king became dizzy and light headed. "Father what is wrong? Are you alright?" asked Roland the second when all of a sudden the king fainted. "We need to get the royal doctor now!" said the queen as Roland summoned Baileywick and told him what had happened and to get the doctor at once.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The King's Illness and Self Doubt

In no time flat the royal doctor came to King Roland the first's side after Baileywich went to get him. The royal guards were also summoned to carry the king to his bedroom. The royal doctor along with his nurse examined the king and shortly after the king woke up. "Father you're awake. I was so worried!" cried his son Roland the second. "What happened?" Roland the first asked as everyone looked at him. "Sweetheart you fainted in the loyal meeting hall" said his wife the queen. "Your majesty you fainted because you had a dizzy spell and if you have fainted with no one else around who knows what would have happened," said the doctor as he continued to examine the king. Roland the first was instructed to stay in bed so he could rest up and get his strength back along with taking the medicine the doctor gave him.

After the doctor left King Roland the first said, "I have a kingdom to run and I have to be on bed rest." As the king attempted to get out of bed his wife and son stopped him and told him he had to stay in bed. "Father if there is any royal duties that need to be taken care of mother and I will handle it" Roland the second said as he offered to help out his father and mother. "I don't know Junior. Do you think you can handle running the kingdom with your mother?" questioned his father. "Trust me father I can do this. I've studied leadership skills since I was a boy and I've seen how well you run the kingdom. I won't let you down I promise" Roland the second assured his father. The king put his hand on his son's shoulder and told him, "I believe you son and I know you can do this. Once I'm better I will resume my royal duties. However you know you can always come to me for advice if there is anything that you don't understand." Roland the second thanked his father and alongside his mother the queen They went on to perform the royal duties.

Roland the second sent a royal messenger to Princess Matilda to let her know that their father had fallen ill. Matilda came home as soon as she could but it wasn't easy because she was very far away. "Mom baby brother I'm here" Matilda said she came right into the throne room. "Is dad ok? What happened?" Roland and their mother explained what happened including how Roland and their mother have been taking care of most of King Roland the first's royal duties. "I have to see dad right away. I want to see for myself if he is ok" exclaimed Matilda and before her mother and brother could say anything else she went to see her father. "Dad I came home as soon as I got word that you have fallen ill. How are you feeling?" Matilda said as she stood by her father's bedside. "I'm glad you're here my daughter. I'm feeling fine. I've been resting while your mother and brother have taken care of some of my royal responsibilities. Since you're home I want you to help them since one day you'll be the queen of Enchancia" requested King Roland the first. "Of course dad I'll help mom and Roland anyway I can as requested by you" Matilda said with a bit of hesitant in her voice. "Is there something wrong Matilda?" asked her father. "No dad things are fine. Excuse me I should see if mom or Roland need anything done" replied Matilda as she left her father's room.

When Matilda returned to the throne room where her mother and brother were still at she began to help them out anyway she can. However in the back of her mind she began to think about what her life would be like as the queen of Enchancia. "Mom can I ask you something in private?" Matilda said to her mother. "Of course dear. Roland your sister and I need to speak in private so if you don't mind stepping out" requested their mother as Roland did what his mother wanted him to do. "What is it that you wish to ask me?" asked her mother. "Do you like being the queen of Enchancia and is there anything you haven't done before you and dad got married?" Matilda asked her mother. The queen thought about Matilda's questions for a moment and answered, "Well sure I do like being the queen. Offering my leadership skills and ideas to the good people of our kingdom has been rewarding. Besides being a queen I'm so glad to have been blessed with you and your younger brother."

Matilda smiled at her mother and said, "I'm glad things worked out well for you but do you miss your old life as an adventurer? I remember your stories you told me and Roland when we were children. Isn't there anything you haven't done?" The queen thought about what her daughter and said, "Sometimes I miss it. I mean I did get to see some places with your father whenever we visited other kingdoms but it was mostly royal business. There have been other places I wish I could have explored but being queen and mother kept me busy. Not that I regret being married to your father since he is the love of my life but in some ways I wish I could have explored more places before settling down. Always follow your heart dear and it will guide you on the right path." Matilda hugged her mom and thanked her for talking to her.

Shortly after Roland the second came into the room where his mother and sister were in. "Oh I completely forgot Roland you never told your sister your good news" exclaimed the queen. "What good news?" asked Matilda. "Oh wow you're right mom. Matilda you know that I've been courting Lorelei for a while now and I've fallen in love with her. I plan on asking for her hand in marriage. I hope Lorelei said yes" Roland told Matilda who smiled widely at her brother and told him, "I'm happy for you and I believe she will say yes. I've seen how happy and in love the two of you are so there is no doubt in my mind that the two of you will be happy together." Roland was happy to hear his sister's kind and encouraging words as he send a letter to his bride to be inviting her to come to Enchancia.

Author's Note: As I conclude this chapter I would like to say something to all of you. Everyone is entitled to their opinions and I get that not everyone likes the same thing. However I find it extremely disrespectful and rude when a person leaves a comment saying to delete a story just because they don't like it. If anyone of you out there don't like the stories I write fine but that doesn't excuse you to leave comments about telling me to delete a story that other people like. Just skip my story and move on with your life and let others enjoy the stories I write. I say this because somebody had the nerve to leave a nasty comment that I wish I could delete but for some reason I can't and I don't know why. I blocked the person who left the awful comment to prevent him or her from ever leaving another bad comment telling me to delete my story and cursing in the reviews. I won't let he or she get me down and none of you should ever let somebody tell you what to do. Also I would like to point out that I've done my best to make sure when I type the chapters in my story there is space but for whatever reason it comes out the way I and everyone else sees it even though I double space when I type. That's all I wanted to say and please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Roland asks for Lorelei's hand

Roland waited at the port waiting for Lorelei's ship to come in. Lorelei replied to Roland's letter inviting her to visit him in Enchancia and told him she would be happy to come and let him know when she would be arriving. "You can do this. You're Prince Roland the second and you can do it" Roland said to himself. "Do what Roland?" Lorelei asked as she smiled at the prince who Roland had no idea that Lorelei was standing near by. "Oh Lorelei you surprised me. I didn't see you or your ship come. How are you?" greeted Roland. "I'm fine sweetheart I've missed you so much. I was so happy to get your letter inviting me to visit you and I'm curious to know what you want to do during my visit" answered Lorelei as the princess held on to Roland's arm. Roland and Lorelei got inside Roland's royal carriage as the two of them went around the kingdom.

Roland and Lorelei chatted as they rode the royal carriage. Roland told Lorelei what happened to his father. "I can't believe that happened. Is your father feeling better?" asked Lorelei who was concerned. "Yes he is now. Father is feeling better and has resumed most of his royal duties. But my sister and I do what we can alongside with our mother since the doctor said he has to do his best to take it easy since my father isn't a young man" answered Roland as the royal carriage stopped at the palace. "Princess Lorelei good to see you and welcome home Prince Roland" Bailey said as he greeted the prince and princess. "Thank you Baileywick and it's good to see you again. I hope all is well with you" Lorelei said to the castle steward.

Lorelei greeted Roland's parents and sister as she went into the throne room. They chatted for a bit before Roland and Lorelei went out to the royal garden. Before leaving Matilda whispered in Roland's ear, "Good luck baby brother." Roland thanked his sister and left with Lorelei. As soon Lorelei and Roland arrived in the royal garden she became amazed at all of the beautiful flowers and other beautiful plants. Roland saw the smile and joy on Lorelei's face as she looked around the garden. "These plants are amazing. I've never seen so many beautiful flowers in my life. I feel like a flower princess surrounded by so many beautiful flowers" Lorelei stated. "I'm glad you like them" said Roland. "Like them? I love them" exclaimed Lorelei. Roland smiled at Lorelei as they continued walking until they came to a table set for two. "Roland did you set this up for us?" Lorelei asked as she saw the lovely table with the wonderful selection of flower themed snacks. "I did so please sit down with me as we enjoy afternoon tea in the garden" Roland requested as he and Lorelei sat down.

As soon as Lorelei bit into one of the pastries filled with cream she recognized the filling as soon as she tasted it. "This is jiggly wiggly pudding isn't it?" Lorelei asked Roland. "Correct you sure know your dessert" Roland pointed out as he ate some of his pastry and poured Lorelei some tea. Roland and Lorelei were enjoying each other's company but Lorelei noticed Roland was looking a bit nervous. "Roland sweetheart what's wrong? Are you ok? Did you burn your tongue with the tea?" asked Lorelei. "I'm fine Lorelei there is something I want to tell you" replied Roland. Lorelei became curious to know what the prince of Enchancia who has been courting her for a while now wanted to tell her. Roland took a deep breath and began speaking, "Lorelei I don't know if I ever told you this but ever since we've first met I felt a connection between us. I hope that you feel it as well." Lorelei smiled at Roland and told him, "Of course I feel a connection between us. I've felt it ever since we first met at your parent's wedding anniversary ball."

Roland smiled back at Lorelei and said, "I'm glad you feel that way because I love you Lorelei. Will you marry me and become my princess?" Roland got down on one knee as he asked for Lorelei's hand in marriage and showed her a stunning engagement ring. Lorelei began crying tears of joy as she said through her happy tears, "I love you too and yes I will marry you and become your princess." Roland began crying happy tears as well as he was happy that Lorelei said yes and declared her love for him as he placed the ring on Lorelei's finger. "Come on we have to tell my family at once. They'll be so happy to hear that you said yes" said Roland. "Right behind you my love" replied Lorelei as she followed Roland back to the castle and told Roland's family the good news. "I'm so happy for you both. We shall begin planning the wedding at once" said Roland's father.

Roland and Lorelei became happier and more in love after Roland asked for Lorelei's hand in marriage. Along with the royal staff they helped plan the wedding to make sure nothing would go wrong. Roland and Lorelei's favorite part while planning the wedding was sampling different kinds of wedding cake. "All the cakes we've tried are so delicious. I don't know how we're going to pick one" Lorelei stated. "I couldn't agree more" Roland said as he had something around his mouth. Lorelei laughed as she went up to her fiance and offered him a napkin to wipe his face. "You having frosting around your mouth reminds of when we first met when you had jiggly wiggly pudding around your mouth" Lorelei pointed out.

After Lorelei said that Roland suggested, "If you're ok with it what about jiggly wiggly pudding cake?" Lorelei liked Roland's suggestion and replied, "That sounds great. Maybe you'll have another pudding mustache." Roland laughed at his fiance's silly remark and told the royal baker their decision on what kind of cake they wanted. When they were all done planning the wedding invitations were sent out to all of the rulers of the different kingdoms along with letting them know when the wedding will take place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Roland and Lorelei's Wedding Day

On the day of Prince Roland the second and Lorelei's wedding it was one of the biggest and happiest days in Enchancia. The chapel filled with friends and family from far and wide to see the prince of Enchancia marry the love of his life Lorelei who was about to become a member of the royal family. Lorelei and Roland were put in different dressing rooms to get themselves ready for the wedding. "I can't believe I'm about to marry the love of my life. I wonder if I'll be a good wife for Roland?" Lorelei asked Matilda. "I know you will. You two make each other so happy and not only is my brother getting a wife but I'm getting a sister" answered Matilda as she gave her soon to be sister in law a hug. "Thanks Matilda I've always wanted a sibling since I'm an only child" said Lorelei. When Lorelei getting dressed Baileywick knocked on the door before coming in. "Lorelei you look beautiful. I've come to see if you were ready since the wedding is about to start" said Baileywick. "I'm all ready to go. I'll be right out" Lorelei told Baileywick before he left to see if Roland was ready. "You know I have to say I admire how Baileywick makes sure everything runs smoothly in the castle and keeps everything on track" Lorelei pointed out. "We think so too. It's why my dad hired him as the castle steward" said Matilda as she and Lorelei headed to the chapel.

Everyone took their places as the music started. The groomsmen and the bridesmaids stood on opposite ends of the altar as Roland took his place at the altar as well. A moment later the wedding march played as everyone stood up and looked at the bride walking down the aisle. Roland couldn't hold back his happy tears as he saw how beautiful his bride is. As soon as Lorelei took her place next to her beloved soon to be husband the minister began speaking, "Good day to you all we are gathered here today to join Prince Roland the second and his beautiful bride Lorelei who will not only become Roland the second's wife but a princess of the royal family of Enchancia. If anyone has any reasons why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody in the chapel had a reason why the couple shouldn't get married so the wedding carried on.

Roland wrote his own wedding vows to say to Lorelei and begin to say them, "Lorelei I can't believe I'm standing right next to the woman I love who is not only going to be my wife but my princess. I always wondered if I was ever going to find true love just like how my parents found each other. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together as husband and wife." Lorelei was touched by Roland's vows and said to Roland the wedding vows she wrote, "Roland I didn't really believe in love at first sight until the night I met you. I thought you were so handsome and I still do right now that we're about to become husband and wife. I love you so much and I also look forward to spending the rest of our lives together."

Everyone including Roland thought Lorelei's wedding vows were touching as well as the minister asked, "Prince Roland the second do you take Lorelei to be your wife and princess as long as you both shall live?" "I do" answered Roland. "Do you Lorelei take Prince Roland the second to be your husband and prince as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked her and she answered, "I do." "By the power invested in me in the Kingdom of Enchancia I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the minister. With that said Roland and Lorelei sealed their marriage with their first kiss as husband and wife. After that everyone cheered and said, "All hail Prince Roland and his bride Princess Lorelei." The newly weds walked down the aisle and out of the chapel as they headed to wedding party to celebrate their marriage before leaving for their honeymoon.

The newlyweds waved to everyone as they rode away to their honeymoon destination as they couldn't wait to start their lives together. They enjoyed their honeymoon and all of the time they had alone together before going home to Enchancia together. "I can't believe we're married. I believe we're going to make each other very happy" Lorelei pointed out. "I believe so as well," said Roland as the royal carriage stopped at the palace as everyone welcomed home the newlyweds.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 An illness takes its toll and giving up the crown

As time went on Roland and Lorelei were enjoying being husband and wife. They performed their royal duties well and everyone loved how wonderful Princess Lorelei is to all of the royal subjects. She made appearances to important and fun events in and out of the kingdom with her husband and new family. Whenever Roland and Lorelei didn't have any royal duties they enjoy being alone together doing fun activities or relaxing in the palace. One day while the whole royal family was wrapping up some royal business King Roland the first decided to go to his room. "Father are you alright?" asked his son. "I'm fine junior. I'm just tired and I want to get some rest before dinner" answered his father before going to his room. Roland's mind wasn't at ease because he noticed his father didn't look well. "I'm worried about father. He doesn't seem well" Roland told his family. "I agree Roland but I doubt dad is willing to tell us what is wrong," said Matilda.

Roland knew his sister was right but at the same time he couldn't help but be concerned about their father. Lorelei and the queen were concerned as well and that was when they all decided to keep a close eye on the king. As the days went by the king saw the royal doctor more and more often without his family knowing. One morning when everyone else but King Roland came down to breakfast everyone became extremely worried. "Mother where is father?" Roland asked his mother. I don't know but I think we should all check up on him" answered his mother as she, Roland, Lorelei and Matilda went upstairs to King Roland's room. "Roland dear all you alright? We're worried about you" said his wife. When King Roland didn't answer the door the queen and the rest of the family came into the room and saw that Roland was paler than normal and moaning in pain. The whole family was in shock and were scared for the worse.

The royal doctor was summoned at once to the king's room who took a look at the king. After the doctor examine the king he told the royal family, "I'm afraid this doesn't look good. The illness King Roland the first has is taking its toll on him and because of his age he may not have long to live. I'm so sorry your majesties I did everything I could and I wish I could do more." The royal family were in shock as they hated thinking about the possibility of losing King Roland the first. "You did all you could for so long and you kept him as healthy as possible. We thank you for all you have done" said the queen before the royal doctor left. King Roland the first felt that he didn't have much time left and knew there were some things that needed to be taken care of so he decided to do what was needed to be done right away.

King Roland decided to speak with his family starting with his wife. "My dear wife I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. You stuck by me for so many years and gave me two beautiful children. Since I don't have much time left, I think it's time for me to pass down the crown to our daughter since she is our first born child who is next to be the ruler of Enchancia." The queen asked, "Do you think she is ready or even wants to be queen?" "Matilda is our first born child and she is meant to be the next queen of Enchancia. That is how the rules have been for hundreds of years" King Roland the first pointed out. "Well if you're so sure that Matilda is meant to be the future queen let's bring her in and tell her" The queen pointed out as she instructed Baileywick to send for Matilda into his room at once.

Matilda came into the room and saw her sick father in bed. "Baileywick said you needed to tell me something important dad" Matilda said she walked up to her father's bedside. "Yes my dear daughter we need to speak of something very important which is about the future of the kingdom. I don't know how much time I have left so starring very soon you'll be crowned the next queen of Enchancia" King Roland told his daughter. Matilda was shocked by her father's words because there was something that she wanted to tell her parents for a while and she believed it was now or never to tell her parents the truth, "Mom and dad I know that I'm the first born child and the rules states that the crown and throne is passed down to the first born child of the royal family but here's the thing I don't want to be the queen of Enchancia." The king and queen were shocked to hear what their daughter just said as her father told her, "How can you say that? You're my eldest child and next in line. That is how the rules have always been. I've wanted you to someday take the title as queen and you're telling me you don't want it?!" "I'm sorry dad I know you'll always wanted me to take my place as queen but I think my brother Roland and his wife Lorelei would make better rulers for this kingdom than I could ever be. My dream isn't to be queen and it never was. My dream is to be an adventurer. I want to see parts of the world that I've never been to yet. Plus my little brother has always wanted to be king because I've always believed that he could make a great king since he always had these amazing leadership skills" Matilda pointed out.

King Roland the first thought for a little while about what his daughter had just said and as he looked at his wife he asked her, "My dear what do you think of the idea of our only daughter giving up the crown to our only son?" The queen said to him, "My dear husband our daughter has always been the adventurous type. Reminds me of myself before I married you all those years ago. A while ago I recall telling Matilda to follow her heart and today she has decided to do that. I think you should bend the rules just this once and honor Matilda's wish to let our son and daughter in law to be the next rulers of Enchancia." After the queen told her husband her honest answer the king said, "Very well then I will bend the rules just this once since Matilda has turned down the crown. However how am I supposed to tell junior that he is going to be king?" The queen and Matilda both of the same idea and Matilda told him, "Just tell my brother that since he is your oldest male child that he is going to be king." The queen agreed with her daughter and King Roland decided to go along with Matilda's idea.

King Roland then send for his son and daughter in law at once to discuss their roles in the kingdom. "Roland my name sake son for so many years I've watched you grow and become an amazing and responsible young man who I'm so proud to be your father. Since I'm very ill I have decided to step down as king which means you and Lorelei will be the next king and queen of Enchancia" King Roland the first told his son. "Father are you serious? I've always wanted to be king but not when you're so close to perishing" Roland the second told his father. Lorelei and I aren't in a rush to take yours and mother's places on the throne." Lorelei agreed with her husband as she didn't want her father in law to die. "I know son but this is very important to me your mother and the future of our kingdom. I was hoping to live long enough to meet any grandchildren that I hoped that one day you and Lorelei and even Matilda would hopefully one day give me. When you all have children tell them that their grandfather loves them very much and to always do their best in life as I've done the best I could to be a good father, husband and king of our beloved kingdom of Enchancia" King Roland told his wife and children, including his daughter in law who treated as if she were his own daughter. "We love you" they all said as King Roland replied, "I love you all as well. Take care of each other and the Kingdom."

Those were the last words King Roland said before closing his eyes forever as he passed away with his family surrounding him. Everyone began crying as they couldn't believe that King Roland the first is no longer with them. Baileywick saw everything that happened and was devastated as well. Then the queen said with tears in her eyes, "We must make arrangements for the funeral and the coordination to declare Roland and Lorelei the new king and queen of Enchancia. "Yes your majesty right away" Baileywick said as he was crying as well. When the whole kingdom heard that King Roland the first has passed away they were devastated and paid their respects to the royal family during the funeral of the late king of Enchancia. After the funeral service the family mourned privately as they did their best to plan the coordination for Roland the second and Lorelei to become the next rulers of Enchancia.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The New King and Queen of Enchancia

The royal family of Enchancia were devastated over the loss of King Roland the first. Roland the second mourned over his father's death the most because he couldn't believe that he and his wife Lorelei were going to be the new rulers. Roland felt like he wasn't ready to be king but knew that his kingdom needed somebody to rule. The plans for the coordination began a short while after King Roland the first's death and after a number of days the coordination to crown Roland and Lorelei as the new rulers was just one day away. On the night before the coordination Roland went to visit his father's grave. "Father I wish you were still here. Mother, Matilda, Lorelei and I miss you so much. I don't know how to be king. How can I be a good ruler without your wisdom and guidance? I always thought that one day you would retire from being king not pass away from that dreadful illness. I wonder if I'm actually ready let alone meant to be king" Roland said to his father's grave with tears in his eyes. After Roland spoke to his father's grave and paid his respects he left the cemetery and headed to the palace to get some sleep. "Roland are you ok? You've been gone for a while" said Lorelei who was concerned for her husband. "I'm fine dear" said Roland. "I paid my father a visit. I told him about my concerns about us being the next rulers. I wonder if we're actually ready?"

Lorelei thought about what Roland said and she told him, "I understand how you feel. Your father's passing is very devastating on not just our kingdom but our family as well. But I highly believe your father is watching over us and believes we can do this." "Do you think I'll be a great king like my father was?" asked Roland. "I know so but remember you can still be a great ruler in your own way" answered Lorelei as she and Roland got into bed together. Roland wrapped his arm around Lorelei before they fell asleep as the next day was going to be one of the most important days for them. While Roland was sleeping he started dreaming about his father coming to him to give him helpful advice, "Junior I have faith in you and Lorelei will be great rulers. However it isn't necessary to rule the kingdom like how I did. You're the new king and I know you have so much to offer to lead the kingdom into a bright future."

Roland the first looked at the sunrise with his son and said, "It's morning and I believe it's going to be a beautiful and momentful day. Bye son." Roland the second began crying out, "Wait father don't go yet I still need you." All of a sudden Lorelei gently shook her husband as he was shouting in his sleep. "Roland honey wake up. You're dreaming!" Lorelei exclaimed. Roland woke up immediately, looked around the room and saw only his wife. "I dreamt that father came to me and gave me some advice since today is the day you and I will officially be declared the new king and queen of Enchancia. He told me that I have so much to offer and be the best ruler I can be. I believe I can be with you by my side not only as the queen but as my loving wife who will help me bring our kingdom into a bright future" Roland declared as Lorelei smiled at her husband and assured him everything is going to be ok. Shortly after Lorelei comforted Roland the castle steward Baileywick knocked on the door before the royal couple told him to come in. "Good morning Baileywick. Right on time as usual" said Roland as he and Lorelei greeted him. "Good morning your majesties and thank you I try my best. I just wanted to let you know that breakfast will be served shortly and after that the both of you have to get ready for the coordination ceremony to declare you both the new rulers of Enchancia" said Baileywick before leaving the room.

Roland and Lorelei got out of bed and got themselves ready. They went down to breakfast. After breakfast the couple went to get themselves ready for the coordination ceremony. Before leaving Roland looked at a portrait of his late father as he hoped that he would be watching him on this special day. After that they left for the coordination ceremony which began after Roland and Lorelei arrived. Everyone watched including Matilda and their mother watched with smiles and tears of joy as the minister said, "Do you Roland the second and Lorelei promise to rule the kingdom of Enchancia to the best of your abilities just as the past rulers have before you with bravery, nobility and kindness?" Roland and Lorelei promised as the minister placed the crowns on their heads and said, "It is my honor and pleasure to officially declare and present to you all King Roland the second and Queen Lorelei of Enchancia. All hail the king and queen." Everyone including Matilda who was named duchess and their mother who was named the grand queen of Enchancia cheered for the royal couple as they headed to the castle for the celebration ball.

During the ball Matilda told her brother and sister in law that she was moving out soon. "Are you sure you want to do that? You're my sister and this will always be your home. Just because Lorelei and I are the new rulers doesn't mean you have to leave" Roland told his sister. "I know that Roland and thank you. But this is something I want to do since I'll be on the road a lot since I'm going to finally become an adventurer. Besides I kind of like the house I've obtained. It's so unique and weird just the way I like it. I will visit I promise and hopefully the two of you will visit me" said Matilda as she hugged her brother and sister in law. The grand queen told her son and daughter in law that she was moving out as well to their other castle to spend her retirement. After the ball Roland and Lorelei got started on ruling the kingdom and the whole kingdom was very pleased with the new rulers.

King Roland the second and Queen Lorelei were loved by the whole kingdom as they made changes that benefit the whole kingdom such as opening new schools that way everyone can have a chance for a good education. One evening after a long day of ruling the kingdom Lorelei and Roland enjoyed a nice quiet dinner just the two of them but King Roland the second had something on his mind that distracted him. "Roland are you ok? Is there something on your mind?" asked Lorelei who was concerned for her husband. Roland looked at his wife and told her, "I'm ok I've just been thinking how much good you and I have done since we became king and queen but there is something else that I hope happens for us." Lorelei looked at her husband as she wasn't sure what Roland wanted to happen for them. "What is it that you want to happen for us?" asked Lorelei. "I'm hoping that eventually you and I are blessed with children of our own. Besides having you as my loving wife nothing would make me happier than becoming a loving and caring father and the way I've seen how kind and wonderful you are with the village children when you volunteer to read and play with them I believe you'll be a wonderful mother" stated Roland.

Lorelei was surprised at what Roland said and thought for a moment what it would be like to become a mother. "I think having children of our own would be a wonderful thing" said Lorelei. "That is great to hear and I can't wait until we are blessed with children" said Roland. After dinner Roland had to take care of a few little things before bed. Lorelei went to the bedroom to get ready for bed but she couldn't fall asleep. "I don't know how I'm supposed to tell Roland" Lorelei said to herself as she had a secret that she never told her husband which made her feel guilty since she always told Roland what is going on with her good or bad. "Is everything ok dear? I can see you're still up and I thought you would be asleep since it is getting late" said Roland as he came inside the room. "I'm fine Roland. I was just admiring the starlit sky and thought it would be nice to one night take a walk under the stars" Lorelei told her husband.

Roland liked the idea of taking a nighttime stroll with his wife under the stars and told her he was up for it on another night. Lorelei and Roland got into bed as they kissed each other goodnight. After Roland fell asleep Lorelei was still awake because she wasn't sure how to tell Roland the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Lorelei tells Roland the truth and a wish is made

In the days that followed after Roland told Lorelei that he hoped to have children with her Lorelei did her best to try to not think about it since she had to run the kingdom with her husband. One day Lorelei went shopping in town to buy art supplies because she decided to take up painting as a new hobby. Lorelei saw some local children playing in the park. She smiled at the children because she thought they were adorable and sweet but then Lorelei became a bit sad and the royal guard who was escorting Lorelei noticed the sad expression and asked, "Is something troubling you your majesty?" Lorelei answered, "No everything is fine. Let's continue shopping before heading back to the palace." "Yes your majesty" said the royal guard as the queen found everything she was looking for.

When Lorelei returned to the palace she was greeted by Baileywick before she headed to a room set up for her to work on her paintings. Lorelei set up the supplies she was going to use to start her first painting that came to mind. While Lorelei was working on her painting came by to see what she was up to. "That's a lovely painting dear" commanded Roland. "Thank you it's supposed to be me surrounded by all of those flowers I love from our royal garden" Lorelei stated as she continued to work on her painting. Roland watched his wife paint and admired what she was doing and the colors she was using. "There it's done" Lorelei proudly stated as she showed Roland the finished painting. "It's beautiful and I hope you hang it up somewhere for all to see" exclaimed Roland. "Anyway I came by to tell you that I'm up for a stroll under the stars tonight. You still want to do that?" "Of course I do I look forward to it" Lorelei excitedly said to Roland.

After the sun went down the stars appeared in the night sky and Lorelei met up with Roland at the palace garden. The royal couple walked around and admired all of the flowers and other different kinds of plants. "I must say the royal gardeners have outdone themselves. Every plant in this garden looks wonderful and so well kept" Lorelei pointed out. Roland agreed with his wife as they continued their stroll. Eventually they looked up at the sky and saw the beautiful twinkling stars. "The stars look like beautiful gems" said Lorelei. "They do but the most beautiful gem I see is right to me" Roland told her as he smiled and kissed her. "You know what I imagine when we're here? Taking walks with you and any children I believe we'll be blessed with."

Lorelei knew that her husband wanted children and wasn't sure on how to tell her husband the secret she had been keeping from him. After that night for a while she and Roland attempted to have children and Lorelei hoped that in time she would become pregnant and give Roland the child that they both desired. Lorelei became really sad and withdrawn whenever she knew she wasn't expecting and Roland noticed it. One day Roland found Lorelei with tears in her eyes in her art studio. "Lorelei what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Roland asked with a concerned tone in his voice when he noticed all of the paintings of herself with baby cradles but no baby inside of them. "Is it your paintings? They are very nice and I get it you can't finish them because you're not sure what our own child will look like." Lorelei looked at Roland and decided it was time to tell him her secret, "Roland there is something I've never really told you about myself that I don't like talking about it because it makes me feel awful about myself."

Roland wondered what Lorelei was keeping from him that was making her cry which he always hated to see. All Roland wanted was to make his wife happy again. Lorelei took a breath and told Roland, "Growing up I was somewhat of a frail child. One time I was really sick and I'm lucky that I was able to recover thanks to the doctors and the medicine they gave me. However doctors told me that because I was always sick there is a possibility I may never have children at all." Roland was shocked to hear what Lorelei just said because there was a possibility that he and his wife may never start their own family. "I'm so sorry that I kept this from you. I'm worried that now you know you may want to find a new queen that could give you children instead of me" cried Lorelei as fresh tears started coming down when all of a sudden Roland gave her a big hug and told her, "I would never do that. I love you so much and I believe somehow and someday we will be blessed with a child of our own. I'm sorry if I put you under pressure to have children. I just want to be a good and loving father like my father was." Roland tried his wife's tears as he comforted Lorelei assuring her things were going to be ok.

As time passed Roland and Lorelei continued to run their kingdom to keep themselves busy and distracted from the thought of not being able to have children. One day Roland decided to go for a walk by himself while Lorelei went to take care of some royal duties on her own. Roland noticed some of the villagers with their own children and thought how happy they were. It also made Roland sad because he wasn't sure if he would ever become a father. One day while he was walking around the palace grounds he noticed something that caught his eye. Roland decided to see what it was that caught his eye. "Oh it's only a well. I don't think I've ever noticed this well before then again I don't think I've ever been to this part of my palace grounds before" Roland said to himself as he looked at the well.

All of a sudden Roland heard a voice and it said, "Greetings." Roland jumped as he shouted out, "Who's there? Show yourself to the king of Enchancia." "Do not fear your majesty. It was me the well" answered the well. "How is it possible that you can talk? Do all wells talk?" questioned Roland as he was confused and frightened. "I'm a magical wishing well and whoever finds a magical wishing well such as myself will grant you three wishes and for each wish a coin must be thrown into the well in order for the magic to work" said the wishing well. Roland couldn't believe that he discovered a wishing well not far from his castle. "I wouldn't know what to wish for. I have so much" Roland told the wishing well. "Come now your majesty isn't there something you desire more than anything. After all I can grant you any three wishes that you desire" The wishing well reminded Roland.

Roland thought for a while about what the wishing well said and after getting a coin out of his pocket he thought about what the one thing he wanted for a while now. "There is one thing I do wish for" said Roland. "What is your first wish your majesty?" asked the wishing well. "I wish for my wife Queen Lorelei to be able to bare my child. Nothing would make me happier than to finally be able to become a father" Roland wished as he threw a coin into the wishing well and heard it make a splash when it hit the bottom. "You made your first wish. Do you want to make your second wish now?" asked the wishing well. "No thank you" replied Roland. "Becoming a father is the only wish I have so I don't think I'll be making my second and third wish anytime soon." Roland turned and started walking back to the palace and as always was greeted with a loving embrace from his wife Lorelei. "Welcome back dear did you have a good stroll?" Lorelei asked him. "I did and now I want to spend time with my lovely wife" replied Roland as he kissed her hand. Lorelei was happy to hear that and enjoyed spending some deserved alone time with the love of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 A wish coming true

It had been a while since Roland found the wishing well and made one of his three wishes. Roland wasn't sure if his wish would come true because he wasn't sure if the magic of the wishing well would work. However Roland hoped and prayed that one day his wish for Lorelei and him to become parents would come true. One morning Lorelei woke up before Roland and she decided not to disturb his slumber as she got out of bed to get some water from the water pitcher on their night stand. All of a sudden Lorelei felt a bit light headed and wondered what was wrong with her. A few minutes later Roland woke up and found Lorelei standing next to her vanity table. "Good morning Lorelei is everything alright?" asked Roland as he saw his wife standing still. Not wanting to worry Roland Lorelei replied, "I'm fine I'm just looking at myself in the mirror."

After Lorelei assured Roland she was fine he got out of bed, walked up and stood next to Lorelei and told her, "I see a beautiful and strong woman that I consider myself very lucky to be married to." Lorelei was flattered at Roland's comment and kissed her husband as they got themselves ready for the day. During the day as they attended to their royal duties Lorelei started to feel dizzy and light headed again and this time there was no hiding it as Lorelei began to feel nauseous and ran quickly to the nearest bathroom in the castle to throw up. "Lorelei what's wrong? Are you ok?" asked Roland as he saw his wife run to the bathroom. A few minutes later Lorelei came out of the bathroom and said to Roland, "I don't know how or why but I don't feel well." Roland became concerned at what Lorelei just told him and seeing his wife sick isn't something he liked seeing as much as he hated it when Lorelei is sad. "Lorelei I really think you need to see the doctor. I'll bring you myself" Roland offered as Lorelei realized her husband was right and went with him to see the royal doctor.

As soon as the doctor saw the king and queen approaching him. "Your majesties what can I do for you both?" asked the doctor as he noticed the queen didn't look well. Lorelei explained to the doctor that she had been feeling dizzy, nauseous and threw up just recently. "I don't know why I'm feeling like this and I feel like throwing up again" said Lorelei as she went inside the bathroom and threw up once again. When Lorelei was done throwing up the doctor examined the queen and told her, "You may have a stomach bug that will go away within a day which is why for the rest of the day you need to rest. But just in case I'm going to look through my medical books to see if there is anything else that is making you feel sick. I will check up with you later to see how you are and to let you know what I've found out."

Lorelei and Roland thanked the doctor before Roland escorted Lorelei to their bedroom. Lorelei laid down as she wanted to take a rest. "Is there anything you may want to help settle your stomach?" asked Roland. "Maybe some peppermint tea and crackers from the kitchen" answered Lorelei. Roland went to the kitchen and got the things Lorelei requested himself because he wanted to take care of his wife. Roland came back with the things Lorelei requested for and he poured some tea for his wife. Lorelei picked up her teacup and began taking sips. "This tea tastes great and I think I'm starting to feel a little bit better" stated Lorelei as she drank more tea and ate some crackers. "I'm glad to hear it and when you're done get some rest. I will make some arrangements to the schedule that way I can take care of you" Roland said before leaving the room to rearrange his schedule to care for his wife.

While Roland was done Lorelei finished her tea and nippled on some more crackers before laying her head down to take a nap. Sometime later Lorelei woke up from her nap with Roland sitting next by her side in a chair reading a book. "How long have I been napping?" Lorelei asked Roland and he answered, "I'm not sure. When I came back you were already asleep so I got my book from my nightstand and began reading." A few minutes later the royal doctor came into their room with something he wanted to tell the royal couple. "Oh it's good that you're here doctor. I was about to request for you to come" said Roland as he greeted the doctor who greeted the royal couple back. "I came to see how the queen is feeling and to do a follow up because I believe I may know why she hasn't been feeling well" said the doctor. "Is it not a stomach bug as you predicted earlier?" Lorelei asked the doctor as he shook his head no. "Queen Lorelei from what you have told me about you feeling ill there is a possibility that you could be pregnant. If you had a stomach bug you would have been vomiting a lot more than you have earlier today. I wish to examine you again if you're up for it" answered the doctor as Lorelei thought it would be a good idea because she and Roland were shocked to hear that she could be pregnant.

While the doctor was examining Lorelei Roland kept thinking to himself, "Did that wishing well actually work? Am I going to become a father?" When the doctor was done examining Lorelei he told them to look out for other signs of pregnancy and let him know right away if she feels ok. It didn't take long to realize the doctor was right. "I can't believe I'm pregnant. I was told I would probably never be able to have children and yet we're going to have a baby" Lorelei exclaimed as she started to show a baby bump. "I can't believe it either but I couldn't be happier. It's what we wished for and in less than a year we'll be blessed with either a boy or a girl. What do you think we could name our child?" Roland said to Lorelei who thought about it for a moment. "Well I've always wanted a daughter named Amber" said Lorelei. Roland smiled at his wife and said, "I like that name Amber. It sounds beautiful and if our child is a girl that will be her name. But we are blessed with a boy how about naming our child James?"

Lorelei liked the name James if she were to give birth to a boy. "It doesn't matter what gender our child is as long as our child is a happy and healthy baby who will be loved by the both of us" Lorelei pointed out. "I couldn't agree more. I can't wait to tell mother and Matilda. They'll be so happy so us I just wish father was here. He would have been so happy to become a grandfather" said Roland before he told Baileywick the good news and to let the entire kingdom know that the Queen of Enchancia is going to be having a baby and soon the kingdom will have a new prince or princess.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A Difficult Pregnancy

As soon as Lorelei knew for sure that she and Roland were going to become parents they began preparing. They picked out clothes, toys and a nursery for their new baby. The whole kingdom congratulate the king and queen on the upcoming birth of their new son or daughter. Lorelei made sure to see the doctor often as she wanted to make sure she and her unborn child were ok. One day while Lorelei was four months pregnant she began to have a stomach cramp that really hurt her. "AHHHH" Lorelei screamed out loud getting the attention of the castle steward Baileywick. "Your highness what's wrong?," asked Baileywick as he ran over to help the queen. "Baileywick please summon my husband and the royal doctor right away" requested Lorelei. Baileywick did as the queen wanted and shortly after Roland came with the doctor. "Honey Baileywick told me what happened. Are you alright?" asked Roland as he rushed to Lorelei's side.

The doctor began to check to see what was causing the Queen of Enchancia to be in so much discomfort. "It seems that this little one is a kicker which is normal for babies to be. However your majesty, I highly advise you to take it easy for the rest of your pregnancy. You shouldn't be doing so much to strain yourself. We don't want anything bad to happen to you and your unborn child" the doctor suggested. "I understand and I'll try to be careful but I'm the queen of Enchancia and I don't want my husband having to handle all royal responsibilities by himself" Lorelei stated. Roland took Lorelei by the hand, looked in her eyes and said, "I love you and that you don't want me to be stressed out but you need to think about your health and the baby's as well. If anything happened to you and our child I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Besides, it's not like you're stepping down as queen. Once the baby is born and you rest up after giving birth everything will be fine.

Lorelei knew Roland was right and promised both her husband and the doctor that she'll take it easy. They were both happy to hear that and Roland made sure Lorelei didn't have a lot of royal responsibilities that would cause her any major stress. As the months past Lorelei's pregnant belly grew bigger and sometimes she wondered how she managed to get out of bed every morning. Lorelei even had insane cases of the munchies during her pregnancy including for pickles dipped in jiggly wiggly pudding. "How can you eat pickles and jiggly wiggly pudding together?" Roland asked. "It's good you should give it a try" said Lorelei as she offered one of her pickles dipped in jiggly wiggly pudding. "No thank you I'm not hungry" Roland said as he politely turned down the snack Lorelei offered him which in truth gross Roland out but didn't want to hurt his wife's feelings.

Even though Lorelei listened to the doctor she still felt some pain and discomfort during her pregnancy. She began to wonder if she would be able to handle giving birth let alone be able to deal with the rest of her pregnancy. "Our little one can really kick" Roland exclaimed one day when he put his hand on Lorelei's pregnant stomach. Almost towards the end of her pregnancy Lorelei didn't really feel like laying in bed so she headed to her art studio because she was in the mood to paint. While Lorelei was thinking about what new thing she wanted to paint she recalled the paintings she did a while back of herself holding a baby but didn't finish because she never expected to be pregnant. Lorelei added the finishing touches to those paintings. Some of them had Roland's features other ones had her features. "I wonder what it would be like if I gave birth to twins? Then Roland and I would be able to name our children with each of the names we picked out for them" Lorelei thought to herself as she began painting herself with Roland holding two babies.

Roland came into the art studio when he noticed the painting Lorelei created. "I must say dear you really have out done yourself. You even finish the other paintings you made before you became pregnant. I especially like this painting of us holding two babies. That would be amazing if you were to give birth to twins" said Roland. Lorelei thanked Roland for admiring her art and asked him to escort her back to their room. As they were walking through the castle Lorelei started to feel a lot of pain. "Roland I think it's time" exclaimed Lorelei as she realized her water broke. Lorelei was in so much that the royal guards had to carry her to the room set up for her to have her baby. The doctor along with the nurse and any of the castle staff who were familiar with childbirth got themselves ready to help Lorelei deliver her baby.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 New life given and one life gone

Lorelei was rushed to the delivery room of the palace right away. The doctor along with the nurse and some of the other helpers were ready to help deliver the baby. "It hurts so much!" Lorelei cried out as she was in a lot of pain. Everyone did everything they could to make sure Lorelei would be as comfortable as possible. Hours passed and Roland was worried about not only for his wife but for his unborn child. "What if my wife isn't able to deliver the baby? What if my child isn't able to be born into this beautiful world. All I ever wanted was for Lorelei and I to have a family and it's been more than 12 hours since she went into labor" Roland worried as he was freaking out with every passing moment about his wife and child. "Your majesty you have to calm down. I understand that you're worried as am I because I want nothing more than for you and Lorelei to welcome your child because I believe you two will raise your child to be a wonderful person and future ruler of Enchancia. You just need to have faith and please go get something to eat. You haven't eaten since before Lorelei went into labor" suggested Baileywick.

Roland believed in his castle steward's words and thanked him for attempting to calm him down along with suggesting for him to get some food. As Roland got himself some food from the kitchen he began wondering what it would be like for him and Lorelei to raise their child or children if they were to have more. As Roland was eating some soup the royal chef prepared Baileywick came running to the kitchen. "Baileywick what's wrong?" asked Roland as he saw the castle steward out of breath. "Your majesty the doctor said he sees a head. The baby is coming!" exclaimed Baileywick and in no time to spare Roland rushed to Lorelei's side before the baby was delivered. "Come on push your majesty" said the doctor as Lorelei did her best to push the baby out. A moment later there was a baby crying. "Congratulations your majesties you both now have a beautiful little girl" said the doctor after getting the baby girl cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket. "We have a daughter and Enchancia has a new princess" Roland proudly said as he looked at his daughter while Lorelei held her. "Let's name her Amber" said Lorelei which Roland was fine with because he remembered picking out names with his wife.

All of a sudden Lorelei started to feel more pain from her stomach as she handed Amber to one of the nursemaids. "There is another one on the way get ready to push because we're not done yet" said the doctor as Lorelei and Roland couldn't believe it wasn't one baby but two. "TWINS!" Roland exclaimed as he and Lorelei were both happy and shocked to hear about. It took seven minutes for Lorelei to push out the second baby and she lost a lot of blood during the delivery but the baby made it out ok. "It's a boy" said the doctor before the baby was taken to get cleaned and wrapped up just like his sister. "We have twins a girl and a boy" said Lorelei as she looked at her son. "I couldn't be more happy and proud to be the father of our new children and since we named our daughter Amber we can name our son James. This is so wonderful that we have twins that are one of each because we're able to use both names we picked out" stated Roland happily as he cradled his new children in his arms with so much love and a big smile on his face.

A moment later Lorelei started to feel weak and frail. "Lorelei what's wrong?" asked Roland. The doctor checked her pulse as he gasped in horror. "The queen's pulse is very slow. I can barely make it out. I was hoping my worst fear wouldn't come true after she informed me about her delicate health not to mention how much strain her body went through during the delivery" said the doctor. Roland couldn't believe what the doctor just said as he held his wife's hand. "It's going to be ok. I'm going to take extra good care of you personally and make sure you a whole bunch of doctors to look after you until you're recovered" Roland exclaimed as Lorelei brushed her hand on his cheek and said, "My darling husband I know you mean well and I thank you for wanting to take such great care of me which you have been doing for a long time. But I feel so weak and during the delivery of our two beautiful children it took so much out of me. Promise me that you'll raise our children Amber and James with so much love and let them know no matter what I love them."

Roland continued to hold Lorelei's hand and begged her with tears in his eyes, "Please don't go. I love you and the children need their mother." "I love you too and our children Amber and James with all my heart and promise me someday when you find love again cherish her with all of your heart just like how you love and cherish me" Lorelei said which were her last words before closing her eyes forever. Roland couldn't help but burst into even more tears as did everyone else in the room since Roland's wife, the queen of Enchancia and the mother of Princess Amber and Prince James had sadly passed away. Roland couldn't believe that his wife and mother of his children were gone but knew he had to be strong for his kingdom and his children. As Roland planned Lorelei's funeral he requested Lorelei to lay on a bed holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers from the royal garden. "Baileywick I need a moment alone to say goodbye to my wife" requested Roland. "Take as long as you need. I'm here for you as your castle steward and as your friend during this difficult time" said Baileywick as Roland hugged him before saying his goodbyes.

Roland looked at Lorelei laying so still holding the flowers as a new flood of tears came to his eyes. "Even in death you're still beautiful. If only I could awaken you with true love's kiss just like how Princess Snow White and Princess Aurora were awaken with true love's kiss by the princes that love them with all their heart" Roland said before deciding to honor his late wife's promise to raise the children on his own the best way possible and if he is lucky enough to find love again he would honor and cherish her just like he honored and cherished Lorelei. After the whole kingdom said their goodbyes to the late queen of Enchancia Roland made sure her grave would always have the flowers she loved so much planted that way Lorelei's final resting place would be beautiful and peaceful to see.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Moving on

Lorelei's passing was a very upsetting thing for everyone in Enchancia including the royal family especially Roland. His mother and sister heard about Lorelei's passing and came to see Roland and the twins Amber and James right away. "Oh baby brother I'm so sorry about what happened mom and I are here for you and your children who I want them to call me Aunt Tilly" said Matilda when she held her infant niece and nephew in her arms. "Tilly I remember calling you by that nickname when we were children ourselves" Roland pointed out. "Well I thought it was cute and I think Amber and James will like it too" exclaimed Matilda. Roland's mother and sister were at the funeral as well to pay their final respects. They stood with Roland for a couple of months to help take care of some royal business and to give Roland as much time as he needed to recover from the loss of his wife and to spend time with his children.

One day Roland told his mother and sister, "Mother and Matilda I can't thank you both enough for helping me with not only my royal duties but for helping me with Amber and James." "You're welcome Roland. Your sister and I are here for you always" said his mother the grand queen. Roland hugged his mother and sister with a loving embrace as he felt like the luckiest king in the world for having his mother and older sister with him since the passing of his wife and the queen. "Mother and Matilda even though Lorelei's death has been heart breaking for the whole family including myself I believe it is time for me to do my best to rule my kingdom even though I no longer have my queen. Besides I'm sure the two of you would probably want to go back to your lives after I became king" Roland stated. His mother and sister thought about what Roland said and they both agreed. "I do miss adventuring even though I loved getting to know my niece and nephew who are just too cute for words" exclaimed Matilda as she hugged Amber and James. "It would be nice to get back to enjoying my retirement and being the grand queen once again. Plus I believe to the best of your ability you can rule Enchancia and raise your children. It's what we all want for you and I believe Lorelei would want that as well. Be strong for our kingdom and our family" The grand queen pointed out.

The grand queen and Matilda went back to their homes and Roland juggled being the king and loving father to his children. As time went on Roland noticed how much his daughter Amber began to look like her late mother and James reminded him of himself as a child. One night Roland wanted to tuck his children into bed. As he put Amber and James to bed the two babies looked at a painting of their late mother as they said, "Mama." That's right my wonderful children that lady in the picture is your mama. I can't believe you two just said your first word. I'm so proud" Roland cried happily as he hugged his children. Years went by and even though Roland was doing a wonderful job being king and father he always wondered what it would be like to find love again and for Amber and James to have a mother. His wish came true one day when he met the village shoemaker Miranda and her daughter Sofia who were brought to the palace to make new shoes for the king, the prince and princess of Enchancia. It was love at first sight for Roland and Miranda. Later on after courting Miranda for some time he asked for her hand in marriage and to become Sofia's new father. Miranda said yes as she and Sofia became members of the royal family. Even though Roland loved and missed his first wife he knew it was time to find love again and he was happy he found love with Miranda and Sofia. In other words Roland was able to move on from the tragedy that happened to him, his family and the kingdom and lived happily ever after with Miranda and all three of their children.

The End

Author's Note: What's up people I've finally reached to the end of this story that is both romantic and tragic. Think of this story as a prequel to my first fan fiction based on Sofia The First. I'm not gonna lie I was a bit teary eye when I wrote about Lorelei's and King Roland the First's passing. Please stay tune for the next time I write another fan fiction. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
